Fanboy-Kyle Relationship
Fanboy has a big friendship lock on Kyle, and treats him like a best friend, while Kyle is extreamly annoyed by this. He always has feelings for him, as they get even closer since the day they first met. They also return their feelings for each other by sticking close to each other a lot ("Wizboy", "Excuse Me", "Cold War", "Sigmund the Sorcerer"). Their impression on each other 'Kyle to Fanboy' Kyle has a feeling Fanboy is good, but sometimes gets mad when he's around. When he first met him, he found him extremely annoying. But that calmed down as every day counts. Each time he sees Fanboy, he usually calls him a weird name, like "ninnies". He seems to reject anything at first, buy apparently, he accepts it. He is usually next to Fanboy in his appearances, and seems to like it whenever he's around. Beginning with "Sigmund the Sorcerer", he's usually more good and less mad. As the series goes, his friendship with him grows stronger. 'Fanboy to Kyle' Fanboy has a chance that Kyle is his friend. He's been friendly and funny around him since they first met, and convinced him to join him on his and Chum Chum's many adventures. Kyle dislikes him of which he is oblivious to, although he lets him know he's sorry for him and cares for him most of the time. Fanboy is next to Kyle in most of his appearances, and shares his many things with him a lot ("Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Little Glop of Horrors", "Cold War", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Tooth or Scare"). Hints of their friendship Wizboy *Fanboy scoots up to Kyle's desk and speaks to him for the first time ever. *He also sat with him at lunch and talks to him a lot. *When Kyle demonstrates levitation, Fanboy stares at him excitedly. *During their wizard-off, Fanboy leans in toward Kyle while correcting his fake magic trick. ("Wizboy") Excuse Me *Fanboy leans in toward Kyle and taps on his head. *While talking about how their fake excuse note worked, Fanboy and Kyle hold each others hands and smile at each other sweetly. They remain this way for at least one second before noticing this, and they quickly pull away in embarassment. *Later at the Fanlair, while Fanboy decides if they can go over tomorrow's notes, and when Kyle says "Let's do!" he looks at Fanboy endearingly. *Kyle and Fanboy have their arms around each other, and Fanboy looks over at Kyle and smiles after Kyle tells Scrivener Elf to put an excuse on many notes. *Fanboy has his arm around Kyle when he said "We got all the note we need right here!" Moppy Dearest *When Kyle sees Fanboy and Moppy walking down the hall, he stares at him. *Kyle can be seen rooting for Fanboy in the audience during his love song. Prank Master *Kyle took the prank of pulling Fanboy's finger and getting farted by his brain. Little Glop of Horrors *Kyle is worried that Mrs. Cram won't open the doors as everyone's like a kitten stuck in a tree. This gives Fanboy the perfect escape plan, and Fanboy tells Kyle he gave him the idea. Cold War *When Fanboy says: "Stay here and play with me all day?" he jumps onto him SO close, in fact, their noses touch. *Fanboy has his arm around Kyle when he says "Of course, old friend!" *Fanboy and Kyle then sit on Fanboy's bed together. *While picking out board games, Fanboy throws them into Kyle's face. *They play checkers together. *While Chum Chum explains about the Shenanigans!" game, Fanboy looks over at Kyle and smiles while holding onto his right arm and pressing his hand on his upper back. Sigmund the Sorcerer *Fanboy complements on Kyle by saying "I think that's the day we became best friends." As he says this, he has his arm around Kyle. *Fanboy whispers into Kyle's ear saying he and Chum Chum parked the griffin next to a flock of pigeons. *Kyle seems concerned when Sigmund wants to blow up Fanboy and Chum Chum and gives up the ruse so he can save them. *Fanboy tells Kyle he stil has friends, and Kyle hugs both boys. While he hugs them, he appears to hug only Fanboy's head and puts his hand on his chin. Fanboy A'Hoy! *As Fanboy addresses Kyle as Redbeard, he corrects him by saying "It's Scarlet." Fan vs. Wild *While on a Frosty Mart camping trip, Fanboy hugs Kyle telling him what fun they'll have. *When Fanboy comes up to Kyle telling him he decided to stay, he puts his hand on his shoulder. The Book Report of the Dead *When Zombie Mufflin starts sucking out Kyle's brain, Kyle screams and cries out to Fanboy to help him. *Kyle holds onto Fanboy's left arm when Zombie Mufflin was about to "sieze" him. *Near the end of the hallway scene, Fanboy has his arm around Kyle as he tells him that Zombie Mufflin has a lot of attention to shower on both of them. Man-Arctica the Ride *When Yo and Lupe say their legs can't stop shaking with excitement, Kyle looks over at Fanboy and smiles at him. *Fanboy walks up to Kyle and greets him, causing him to respond with a startled "BAH!". Fanboy then tackles Kyle that he'll get the Chicken Pox, and does a chicken dance. As he does this, Kyle looks at him in surprise. He does this again when Fanboy taunts Chuggy into crying on the ride. *After the ride, when Fanboy tries to stop everyone from looking at his disturbing ride photos, he throws a churro in Kyle's face. *Kyle is shown to be surprised for Fanboy when he realized he'll represent the ride. Fan-bidextrous *When Chum Chum said "your left hand is a copy cat" look closley at Kyle and you can see him stare at Fanboy. *As Fanboy exits the room, Fanboy looks at Kyle and smiles while slapping both his hands. *When Fanboy did an armpit-fart version of Beethoven's 5th Symphony, Kyle cried happy tears, stating it's his favorite song. Saving Private Chum Chum *Fanboy has Kyle be one of his privates. When Kyle wanted the nickname "Tex", Fanboy agrees by saying "noted" *When Fanboy is scared by Hank's guard goat, he jumps up and hides in Kyle's arms. *When Kyle faints, Fanboy comes toward him and carries him over the shoulder. Later on, he trips over the desk fort so hard it makes Fanboy fall on top of Kyle. Lord of the Rings *Fanboy seems to hold onto Kyle as he tells him that magicians never reveal their secrets. *When Fanboy puts a note in Kyle's hand, both of his hands are shown holding it for at least one second. *Fanboy rescued Kyle from falling into the lava pit. Crib Notes *Fanboy was shown to speak to Baby Kyle more than Chum Chum. *When Baby Kyle was out in the audience, Fanboy asks everyone to pass him back to the stage. *When Kyle checks the crib to see if the Crib Notes are here, Fanboy stares at him with a happy expression on his face. Schoolhouse Lock *When Fanboy was trying to break free, Kyle holds Fanboy's right arm. He appears to be holding it with his hand palm facing out, meaning he may be gently holding it. Also, he is shown to have a worried face to Fanboy instead of an angry one like the others, possibly considering he's worried for him. Present Not Accounted For *Fanboy pops out of Kyle's magic hat, leaving him surprised. *When Fanboy comes in with Chum Chum's gift, if you focus on Kyle the entire time you can see him stare at Fanboy surprisingly. Kids in the Hall *Kyle hopes the portal door was closed, and Fanboy explains they did, leaving Kyle releved. *Fanboy offers Kyle a spot for him in the Hall Monitors, and Kyle accepts. *When Kyle plays the spoons in the band, he is next to Fanboy and it appears they're leaning towards each other and playing at the same time. A Very Brrr-y Icemas *When Fanboy addresses the crowd by saying "Hey, Igloo! Big shoutout!" and after Fanboy says "Fanboy out!". Kyle smiles at Fanboy sweetly. *Fanboy appeared to point to Kyle as he addresses the crowd. Hex Games *Fanboy asks Kyle if he has ever wanted to be a wizard, and holds him in his arms. At first, Kyle smiles at him with a sweet expression on his face as he speaks, but then he gets mad and yells at him, constantly putting his finger on his heart. *Fanboy is constantly protecting and talking to Kyle during most of the game *Fanboy congratulates Kyle on finding the key to Milkweed and says he earned it. After that, *Fanboy stands close to Kyle as they read more about "Milkweed Academy: The Home Game". Times they weren't friends or fought *Kyle repeatedly stops Fanboy from reuniting with Chum Chum, he even calls him "back sass". ("Separation Anxiety") *Fanboy, angry that Kyle stole the rings for himself, chases him around the Fanlair roof. ("Lord of the Rings") *Fanboy blames Kyle for what he had done to help them get the screams for Mr. Trick, as it was just a scam to destroy all candy in the world. ("There Will Be Shrieks" *Kyle plans revenge on Fanboy taking away his eraser-er position and gives him a magic eraser that literally erases anything. However, due to all the good things he did, Kyle literally attaches the eraser to Fanboy's hand, causing Fanboy to be completly horrified that he erases Kyle's body. He also doesn't listen to him when he asked him to give him the eraser back. ("Speed Eraser") *Fanboy refused to let Kyle tell he and Chum Chum the password to leave his parlor and instead focused on something to eat that'll shrink them. ("Secret Club") Trivia Gallery Kyle to Fanboy "play wizard" s1e1a.jpg Fanboy to Kyle "you want one too?" s1e1a.jpg Fanboy whispers to Kyle s1e1a.jpg Fanboy being challenged s1e1a.jpg Fanboy "oh, no my friend" s1e1a.jpg A Spring Break!.jpg Fanboy and Kyle holding hands s1e11a.jpg Fanboy to Kyle 'tomorrow's notes' s1e11a.jpg Main 3 oblivious to Scrivener Elf s1e11a.jpg Fanboy 'all the note we need' s1e11a.jpg Kyle pulls Fanboy's finger.JPG Of course, old friend.JPG Fanboy in Kyle's arms.JPG So, best friend Kyle.JPG FanKyle bedrest.JPG FANKYLE checkers game.JPG Fanboy "we've parked the griffin" s1e17a.jpg Fanboy 'deems us worthy' s1e18a.jpg Kyle adding to Fanboy's burrito song s2e8b.jpg Girls giggle with excited legs.jpg You look a little sick.JPG Slapping the kids' hands.JPG Goat eaten by Chowhound.jpg Fanboy "fall back!" s1e22a.jpg Fanboy falls on Kyle.jpg Fanboy gives kyle a note.png I'll pull you up!.png Kyle "that must mean" s2e2b.jpg Make someone disappear.jpg Fanboy making Kyle a Hall Monitor s2e8b.jpg Kyle and Fanboy playing square dance music 3 s2e8b.png Kyle 'the thought did' s2e20a.jpg See also *Chum Chum-Kyle Relationship *Fanboy-Chum Chum-Kyle Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Fanboy Category:Kyle